Protective
by CodyCrissen
Summary: It's been five years now after dropping out of the Academy. Black Star and Tsubaki are a couple now. Black Star is now 17, and Tsubaki is now 21, and neither have changed very much. This will tie in with my fanfics, Complicated, and The Way You Make Me Feel.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis:**

It's been five years now after dropping out of the Academy. Black Star and Tsubaki are a couple now. Black Star is now 17, and Tsubaki is now 21, and neither have changed very much. Tsubaki has started a little more revealing clothing, but that's about it.

**Black Star _x_Tsubaki**

**Rated INSERT RATING HERE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater, although I wish I did, because Soul Eater is FREAKING awesome.**

**Protective**

**«-¤ Chapter 1 ¤-»**

**Song to set the mood: **"Memories" by David Guetta

**KEY: If something is both "quoted" and ****_italicized_****, then that character is thinking to themselves.**

**Date:** June 4th, 2014

**Time: **1:00 AM

"Oh my gosh! Black Star! What the hell are you doing!? It's 1 fucking AM in the damn morning!" Tsubaki screamed at Black Star and threw a pillow at him as hard as she could. Tsubaki extremely rarely lost her cool and was usually very timid, but nobody fucks with Tsubaki's beauty sleep without paying for it. Tsubaki was only wearing white lace panties, nothing else, but Black Star was still fully dressed and ready to go, shoes and all. Black Star was dancing around his and Tsubaki's bedroom and acting like a ninja, except extremely mouthy. Black Star's voice had finally gotten deeper, so he now has a baritone edge to his voice.

"I'M THE AMAZING BLACK STAR! THE GREATEST NINJA EVER TO WALK THE EARTH! I WILL SURPASS GOD! FEAR ME!" Black Star stood on the bed and jumped off onto the floor with a hard thud.

Tsubaki had had enough, "DAMMIT BLACK STAR! THAT'S IT! GO SLEEP ON THE COUCH!" Tsubaki got up and got a blanket and a pillow from their closet and threw them at Black Star.

Black Star stopped yelling and being rowdy and a hurt look appeared on his face. He sat down in front of Tsubaki, who was sitting up, with her legs crossed, and he looked her in the eyes, her big indigo eyes, and he laid his right hand on her right leg, "Tsubaki… I'm sorry…," Black Star looked like he was about to cry.

"I know you are Black Star, but please, either settle down and sleep next to me, or go downstairs to the couch and sleep there for the night. All I wanna do right now is sleep," Tsubaki put her hand on his hand that was resting on her leg.

Black Star looked up at her, "I-I understand. I'll settle down. I promise." Tsubaki softly smiled and leaned forward and hugged Black Star tight then released him.

"Go get yourself undressed and come lay next to me, Babe," Tsubaki said as she laid back down on her back. Black Star got up off the bed and just stripped off his clothes down to his black and white checkered boxers, then crawled in bed, and lay down on his back next to his lover. Tsubaki rolled over on top of Black Star, and laid her head on the left side of his chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart. Black Star wrapped his arms around Tsubaki and pulled the blanket over them. Tsubaki smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. She was now safe in Black Star's arms. Tsubaki drifted off to sleep on top of Black Star, but Black Star remained wide awake, thinking to himself in his mind about how lucky he was to have a girl like Tsubaki.

"She's so hot, I mean, like, damn. How the hell did I get a girl like Tsubaki? I don't know. I've never done anything to deserve her… I dunno. Somethin'…," Black Star thought this over for a while then fell asleep, while caressing Tsubaki's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Star _x_Tsubaki**

**Rated M**

**Protective**

**«-¤ Chapter 2 ¤-»**

**Song to set the mood: "**Just Lose It" by Eminem

**Date:** June 4th, 2014

**Time: **9:00 AM

Tsubaki woke up and she smiled at the fact that Black Star's strong arms were wrapped around her. She slowly and quietly slipped out of his arms, and then looked at the time, _"Wow, 9:00 AM… it's later than when I usually wake up…,"_ Tsubaki thought to herself as she got into the shower. Tsubaki washed herself then got out and dried off and threw on one of Black Star's t-shirts. That's all she had on, because it was comfortable. Tsubaki went down stairs and started making breakfast. Black Star would go crazy if he didn't eat. _"Typical boy… endless pit that can never be filled with enough food…,"_ she thought to herself as she cooked some bacon and eggs.

Black Star woke up, and realized that Tsubaki wasn't in his arms anymore. HE frowned at this, but then smiled at the smell of bacon. "Aw, sweet, shes cookin' BACON!" Black Star exclaimed as he lept out of bed and ran down the stairs. Black Star tripped and fell down the last three stairs. Tsubaki looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, then went back to finishing up their bacon. Black Star quickly stood up and stood behind Tsubaki, and grabbed her breasts, making Tsubaki blush.

Tsubaki giggled, "Black Star, not now, we have things to do this morning. Here, eat your breakfast," she held out his plate of food, "and if you're good," Tsubaki winked, "I'll do somethin' to you later." This made Black Star smile and blush. He took his food then sat at the table and started to eat. Tsubaki brought her plate to the table and ate as well. "Black Star, Honey, will you go get dressed when you're done?"

"Yeah, I will. I'll wear my usual outfit," Black Star replied with a smile, finishing his last bite, then ran up the stairs to go get dressed. Black Star jumped into his clothes quickly, then stood in the mirror, flexing his muscles and telling himself he was the man. Tsubaki finished up her food, and then went into the bathroom to fix her hair. She then went to the closet and grabbed hers and Black Star's matching leather jackets, and grabbed the keys to Black Star's black and blue Yamaha R6. Black Star at that moment fell down the stairs again, got up like nothing happened, then walked up to Tsubaki. "What?" he asked.

Tsubaki stared into his eyes, "You're so damn clumsy, I swear," and she shook her head then kissed his lips, and handed him the keys. "Let's go Babe, we gotta catch up with Soul and Maka."


End file.
